


there's what i believe, and then there's you 但为君故 \ 原作： theappleppielifestyle

by alienswest



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Torture, it's a thing, steve loves tony more than he hates torture, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienswest/pseuds/alienswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve咬紧了下颌。他们没有时间，而在他身后Tony呼吸愈加粗粝，弹片渐渐潜近他心脏。</p>
<p>他攥住九头蛇特工的手指，觉察到所有目光聚焦在他身上。“告诉我密码，否则我就拧断你的指头。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's what i believe, and then there's you 但为君故 \ 原作： theappleppielifestyle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [there's what i believe, and then there's you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482793) by [theappleppielifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle). 



一开始他们没明白这装置是干什么的，但过了一会Tony粗声开口，“好吧，我想我现在清楚了，”而Steve望过去看见他表情，是那种意味着他狠狠吓坏了的平静神色。  
  
Steve能感到自己也换上了同样神情，当他看到Tony手指不稳地解开衣襟露出弧反应堆，暗灭无光的样子他从没见过。  
  
“还能坚持多久，”Steve问，而Tony僵硬地耸耸肩膀。  
  
“ETD四分钟，”Tony说道，随即不稳地向侧边倾倒，Natasha接住了他。“算三分钟吧，”Tony说，已然面色苍白。  
  
ETD——预计死亡时间 _(Estimated Time of Death)_ 。“并不好笑，”Steve说，而Tony再次耸肩。Steve艰难从鼻间吸进一口气，然后猛然转头看向Thor，后者会意从九头蛇特工旁侧起身。  
  
“我们困在这里了，”Steve对这名特工说，那人怒视着他。“我们接下来至少会继续困在这里三小时，直到我们的人来接走我们。这样我们就有多到恶心的时间来惩治你，如果Tony没能撑到舱门开启时候的话。”  
  
他弯腰与被缚在椅子上的特工视线平齐。“告诉我们关掉那个装置的密码。”  
  
那名特工目光闪烁掠过Tony，熄灭的反应堆，然后回到Steve脸上。他大汗淋漓，但没有开口。  
  
Steve咬紧齿关。“这里的每个人都能够施予你极大痛苦。如果你拒不服从——”  
  
“九头蛇万岁，”那特工打断他，而Steve咬紧了下颌。他们没有时间，而在他身后Tony呼吸愈加粗粝。  
  
他攥住九头蛇特工的手指，觉察到所有目光聚焦在他身上。“告诉我密码，否则我就拧断你的指头。”  
  
沉默，那人眼里闪过犹疑然后是警觉然后是痛楚，在Steve未从他脸上挪开视线就掰断了他的一根手指的时候。这人发出压抑的一声，狠命咬住舌头直到流血，整张脸因疼痛揪紧。  
  
“说，”Steve出声，而这人喘息更甚，但没吐一个字。Steve吸了口气然后拗断了另一根手指，而这回那人嚎叫出声。  
  
“队长，”布鲁斯开口，而Steve没有看向他，没有看向Tony，没有看向除了那人的脸以外的任何东西。  
  
“说，”Steve再次开口，而那人继续沉默。Steve一次扭断了三根指头；他小指的一根骨头直戳出皮肤来。  
  
那人尖叫起来。Steve连着所有断指攥紧了那只手，而这人抽搐扭动，尖叫更甚。  
  
“告诉我密码，”Steve逼问，下颌绷紧。“Nat，他状况如何？”  
  
“有反应。”停顿。“微弱。”  
  
Steve瞥过他肩膀眼见Tony瘫在Natasha身上，眼帘阖至一条缝。恐慌击穿了他，而他转回去稳稳直视那名特工。“很多人都不知道，但继Hulk之后，我有着队伍中最严重的愤怒管理问题。我会发泄在你身上，完完全全地，如果你不说密码的话。”  
  
胸膛起伏，那人摇头。  
  
Steve感到一种病态的快感，当他这回卸了这人的肩膀，然后捏碎了他的手肘的时候。当这仍不起作用时，他击碎了他的锁骨。然后他砸断了他的肋骨。这一切都以快速，粗暴的动作完成，而他能感到他的队友自此而起的疑虑几乎可以凝成有声实体。这，他清楚，不是他们期所得见。坦白说，Steve继续开口时几乎都令自己惊讶。  
  
“黑寡妇就在房间里，”Steve对那特工说，这人现下正在啜泣。“她知道如何让你感到比我对你造成的更甚痛苦。如果你害Tony没命，我会放她过来收拾你。清楚了吗？”  
  
一声权充回应的呜咽，而Clint清了清嗓子。“Tony失去意识了，队长。”  
  
“脉搏？”  
  
“仍有，但好景不长——”  
  
Steve攫住那人膝盖攥紧直到它在掌下碎裂。“ **告诉** 。 **我** 。 **密** 。 _ **码**_ ，”他字句迸出齿缝，然后继续收紧手指直到那人哭嚎出声，尖促啜泣响在四众震惊的沉寂里。

  
Steve出拳击向那人的脸打碎了他的牙，留意没有弄断下颌这样他仍能自如开口。他折断了他的前臂。他在他腿上造成八处骨折，将椅子掼在墙上，这样那人的伤处会在瞬时痛至巅峰。他扭断了他的手腕，拗断了另一只手的全部手指，然后两手一起攥紧。  
  
整个过程中，那人一直尖叫，而无人阻拦Steve。  
  
“如果他的心跳停止，你也一样，”他听见自己开口，几乎辨认不出自己的声音，不关心那人的哭喊，不关心除他还没有吐出能够拯救Tony的密码之外的一切事情。  
  
Natasha出现在视野里，弯腰将嘴唇凑近那人耳朵。仅是一阵急促的低语，因此Steve猜测其他人没有听见。  
  
“如果Tony没命，我会废了你。但我仍会让你能够感知痛苦，你只是没法再动一下。你不可能动作，与此同时我们将令你疼痛无极。我会让Steve晚一点杀掉你，就因为这样你就能受到人体所能承受的痛楚之极。而相信我，那会比你能够想象的多得多。”  
  
她手指陷进那人碎裂的膝盖，嘶嘶出声，“告诉我们密码， _现在_ ，”而那人啜泣着直到用他血肉模糊的唇齿吐出呜咽求饶，然后是那些数字，Clint匆匆将它们输入装置。  
  
Steve整个人跪倒在Tony身侧，一手压在颈侧脉搏，另一手覆在熄灭的反应堆上。他那只手关节流血，很可能是由于当时磕在了他击中的那特工的牙齿上。Steve几乎没感觉到。  
  
“Clint？”  
  
“好了，我好了，”Clint脱口而出，然后装置哔哔一声，而Steve熬过了砰铿作响的两秒钟，随即弧反应堆闪烁亮起而至稳定，发出蓝光，这光芒在大部分夜晚抚慰Steve进入梦乡。  
  
他叫Tony的名字，但Tony双眼紧闭。Steve安慰自己他仍有脉搏，浅但真切存在，而他第二次准备叫Tony名字时Tony惊喘起来，整个人战栗着向上弹起，抬手要搡开Steve，尖音溢出喉间。  
  
“是我，没事了，”Steve说，稳住Tony，直到他意识点滴重回驱散恐慌，呻吟渐息转为粗哑呼吸。他一手摩挲Tony头发。“你没事了，我在这里 _(I gotcha)_ 。”  
  
他准备将手挪离Tony的反应堆，但Tony抓住他的手按在原地，就像他有时噩梦后会做的那样。他们交缠的指缝间透出令人心慰的光芒。  
  
“操，”Tony粗声喘息，坐起时畏缩了一下。“怎么——”  
  
他目光瞥见啜泣，抽搐的九头蛇特工，Bruce现下正为他治伤，然后滞住。他张嘴又合上，瞪视了几秒钟。“哈。”  
  
“我有点不受控制。”Steve承认，而Tony看向他。“抱歉。”  
  
“别，”Tony开口，站起身时拉住Steve手臂，Steve同他一道站起。“我只是——难道不是你几个月前说的，你认为刑求是丑恶，可鄙，不可靠的么？”  
  
“是我。”  
  
Tony对他挑眉，而Steve耸肩。“有时丑恶，可鄙，不可靠是仅剩的选择。我没法——”  
  
他吞咽一下，活动叠在反应堆与Tony手掌之间的那只手。“我没法，”他重又开口，而Tony攥紧了他的手。  
  
Steve将脸埋进Tony发间闭上眼睛，任反应堆仿若脉搏的轻微声响尽力平息翻涌的肾上腺素。“我在意你更甚憎恶刑求，”他将喃语吐进Tony发里，Tony僵住，而后转头在Steve颈上印下一个吻。  
  
“我分不出这是贴心还是丧病，”Tony承认，而Steve在他发间哼声释出笑意。


End file.
